With progress of technologies and gradual maturity of the market, the number of smart devices that people own is constantly increasing, and the number of smart devices co-existing in environments is also constantly increasing. The smart devices may include mobile devices, wearable devices, smart home devices, and so on. Correspondingly, a scenario where multiple devices participate in people's daily life and work. For example, while watching TV, people shoot scenes presented on the TV that they want to record; during shooting, in order to achieve a better shooting effect, at least two shoot devices are used. In the scenario where multiple devices participate, a demand inevitably exists that the multiple devices can achieve a better cooperative effect, interaction between the devices can change more gradually and better meet the demand, and relative positions between the devices may affect interaction effects between the devices.